


Insecurities

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Insecurity, Mentions of Sex, Reader Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Insecurities

“I had a wonderful time tonight,” you said, feeling silly immediately for saying something so cliché.

Gabriel tightened his grip on your hand. “So did I Sugar.” He pulled you into his warm embrace and pressed his lips to yours.

As you kissed, you felt his wings appear, he had been keeping them hidden while you were out among everyone.

You pulled away from him after a moment to lean against the table, your gaze immediately turned to the ground.

Gabriel frowned and used his hand to bring your face back up, making sure you were looking into his eyes before he spoke. “I enjoyed tonight, just like I enjoy every night we are together Y/N. You are beautiful inside and out.”

You leaned up to kiss him again, your hands lightly stroking his wings, and Gabriel slid his hands under thighs and lifted you to sit on the table as he stepped between your legs, his hands moving up to tangle in your hair as the kiss deepened.

You closed your eyes and fought back your insecurities, allowing yourself to get lost in his kiss.

Gabriel pulled back from the kiss but kept his head close to yours as he undid the buttons on your shirt, gently sliding it off your shoulders.

Slowly, he kissed you again before dusting kisses along your shoulders and collarbone. His hands cupped your breasts, his thumbs teasing your nipples through the thin cotton of your bra.

Suddenly his lips returned to yours, a new urgency in his kiss as he wrapped his arms around you.

Landing on your bed seconds later, his weight covered you and you felt him remove your bra.

Through the bliss of his touch you felt the first tendril if panic. You were in love with Gabriel. What if he saw your stomach that wasn’t super model perfect and decided you were disgusting? What if the scar on your thigh was repulsive? What if he took one look at you without the safety of your clothes and ran?

Gabriel was kissing your breast, his tongue teasing your nipple, but all you could feel was panic. A fire was burning in your stomach and you could feel the tears in your eyes. Your airway felt like it was restricted and you couldn’t breathe.

When Gabriel looked up from your breast and saw the absolute terror on your face he stopped. “Y/N? What’s wrong? Have I hurt you?”

You felt him move to sit behind you, his arms and wings wrapped around you to pull you up and back against his chest as you tried to catch your breath.

“Y/N, baby, talk to me,” he pleaded, and you could hear the fear in his voice.

“Panic attack,” you whispered, red with shame. He was going to leave, the angel could have any woman he wanted, why would he stay with an unattractive woman who had a panic attack at the thought of having sex?

You jerked out of his arms and climbed out of the bed before he realized you were moving. “I have to go.”

Gabriel’s hand clamped down around your wrist. “Not so fast Y/N. What happened?”

You looked into his eyes and saw the real concern. Sitting down on the edge of the bed you decided to be honest. “I thought once you saw me naked you would leave and I panicked. I’ve never been with someone I loved before…someone I couldn’t stand to lose.”

“Oh Y/N,” Gabriel said softly, pulling you back into his arms again. “You are gorgeous. There is no part of you that I don’t want to see. I love every inch of you.”

“But what if one day we wake up and we aren’t in love anymore? It happens. My mom and dad…”

“Are not you and me,” Gabriel interrupted. “I love you now. I will love you in twenty years. I will love you for always. I’m not going anywhere.”

You sat in silence for a few moments. “What about tonight?” you said, embarrassed.

“I got to take my girl to dinner in Greece, we went go-cart racing and I won, and now I’m going to hold her while we watch bad reality TV. Tonight was perfect. Perfect because I spent it with you,” he said.

Snapping his fingers, you both were dressed in sweats and t-shirts and the TV turned on.

“That’s not what I meant,” you said softly.

Gabriel kissed you gently. “I want you. You want me. But I need you to be comfortable before we make love Y/N. It’s the only way you will truly enjoy it, and I want you to enjoy it. I want you to set the pace. When you are ready. When you know your body is going to do nothing but turn me on. That’s when it will happen.”

“I love you Gabriel,” you said.

“I love you too Cupcake,” he answered.

 


End file.
